


Our eternal Souls

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Back in the sands of time, a man was chosen to Witness the greatest battle of all.Nowadays, the fight isn't over yet.





	Our eternal Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: "Generosity", "Ring", "Witness" (Vying for the Complexity Theorist Badge)  
> Challenge: 231 (amnesty)  
> Characters: Original characters symbolized by { and }, Ichabod Crane, Abigail Mills
> 
> This all got way out of hands. It doesn’t come out even halfway as I wanted it to. Do you too have the impression sometimes that your characters have a mind of their own and (successfully) try to bully you into writing what suits them instead of what you want? It certainly felt that way this time, like I had to fight for my story… and lost.

  
} — “I am Ichabod, son of Phineas, son of Eleazar, son of Aaron, son of Amram who was the First Witness and my name means _There is no glory_.”  
  
{ — “I am Abiel, son of Phineas, son of Eleazar, son of Aaron, son of Amram who was the First Witness and my name means _My brother is goodness_.”  
  
{} — “As our forefather was assigned the utmost important task by God, He who rules over the Princes of Light and Darkness, so it is now our duty, as heirs of Amram’s immortal soul, to bear witness to the same eternal war of Light and Night. We shall not turn a blind eye to the foul schemes of evil, but bring it into the light whenever we can so darkness might burn and be destroyed. Upon us lies the fate of the world and we cannot falter, lest the prophecies of our ultimate victory stray and the world turn to ashes.”  
  
“As Michael and Belial are bound together in their fight, so are we, Ichabod and Abiel, revolving around each other, twin celestial bodies. The Princes and the Witnesses, lives woven tightly as the tides of time bring us together and drive us apart, in unending circles rippling through the fabric of creation.”  
  
} — “The Lord, in His mercy, has granted us each the companionship of the other to help fulfill our destiny,”  
  
{ — “and the High Priest of the Lord, our father, made these alliances of gold and silver as a token of His kindness and of our bond.”  
  
} — “They have been imbued with the magic of our lineage”  
  
{ — “so it would help the next Witnesses in their fight.”  
  
} — “I, Ichabod,”  
  
{ — “and I, Abiel,”  
  
{} — “are the Witnesses, as was Amram, our forefather, who first saw the Battle between Belial, the Prince of Darkness and Michael, the Prince of Light.”  
  
"So, we found one of the rings that had been hidden by my Masons Brothers. But where is the second one?"  
  
"Wait, you mentioned Amram right?"  
  
"Yes, according to this, he would have been the first Witness."  
  
"I think I know where it is Crane. If this Amram is who I think he is, then we need Jenny to travel to the shores of the Dead Sea. Some scrolls have been discovered over there recently. One of them was written in Aramaic and described the 'Visions of Amram'. We didn't find any mention of the second ring anywhere. What if it had never been discovered? What if it was still there?"  
  
"Then your sister must leave at once. There is no time to waste."  
  
"What else is new..."


End file.
